Endless Civilizations
by Bahamut13
Summary: Nearly half a million years after halo, humanity and it's now alien allies have now spread through out the galaxy exploring and experimenting many things. One of those things that they experimented on was watching the history of humanity remade by their hand in many different ways. Join us in an adventure of going into endless civilizations!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any other franchises that will be used in this story **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction and I really want to make this story work so any constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't put random flames that don't help me improve my story **

**So with that out of the way I wanted to explain my story a little bit,so this story starts in the halo universe in the far future. Most if not all the species in halo are now part of a galactic government spanning the whole galaxy with billions of worlds and even more ships and troops. But that won't be the main focus of the story. The main focus of the story will be with our main character who is part of an organization under the government called The Grigori. The Grigoris main job is to infiltrate other human civilizations out in the universe left by the Precursors, Forerunners, Ancient Humanity, and current Humanity. The Agent's jobs are to infiltrate them and subtly guide them to become space faring then slowly guide them to join the Orion Empire(Halo civilization). Any space faring civilizations that are infiltrated will also be subtly guided to eventually join the empire. The main reason for them guiding the civilizations are because they don't want any of them to be destroyed and/or become their enemies/rivals whatever. While all this is happening with The Grigori, the Orion Empire is also constantly being attacked on all sides by enemies like Orks(**_**WH40k)**_**, Tyranids (**_**WH40)**_**, Necrons(**_**WH40k)**_**, Flood(**_**Halo)**_**, Gems(**_**Steven Universe) **_**and a bunch of other baddies if you guys give me suggestions**_**. **_**This will be a massive project if successful and I will be adding many franchises so if you have any franchises you want me to add then tell me which ones and why because I won't add random ones that make no sense. Since I'm mashing several things together, know that the Empire will have many different technologies from a bunch of different shows/books/games so if you guys want something just tell me. Now with all that done with let's get going with the story, we'll be starting on one of my favorite worlds, the world of Remnant**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Planet Remnant, Geo-Syncronous orbit, 1700 hours**

A beautiful earth like planet is slowly orbiting its parent star while spinning on its axis. It is a beautiful planet with blue, greens, whites, and a bunch of other colors. It was peaceful, calming and quie-"FUCK FUCK FUCK AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH"*_crash*_ A young man's voice full of anger is suddenly heard along with crashing sounds disturbing the quiet peaceful atmosphere. The racket was coming from a silver-grey and black ship orbiting the planet. Inside the ship, In a room with a bed, a table with futuristic looking items on it and it's chairs thrown across the room. An handsome looking young man with raven black hair and violet eyes was pacing around the room in front of a closed door while spouting obscenities in a few different languages.

"Calm down Indra before you wreck the rest of your room." A young female voice is heard from the other side of the closed door.

The young man still pacing furiously just willed the door to open with his implant in his skull. As soon as the door opened a very beautiful, but strange looking petite young girl entered the room. She looked strange not because she had a deformity or anything of the like, but because her whole body had a green tint to it.

As soon as she entered the room, the now named Indra went to go sit on his bed while motioning for his companion to sit next to him. The girl sitting down next to him waited for Indra to speak. "I can't believe they sent me to this backwater planet for a mission! I mean look at it!" Indra spoke angrily while gesturing towards a wall which suddenly lit up like a screen now showing the planet remnant.

"They haven't even launched satellites or anything into space!" Indra once again started speaking angrily while looking at the screen." I mean how can they send me here" he spoke with fury filling his voice while gesturing at himself.

Indra once again got up and started walking around the room furiously. "I'm a level 3 agent now! I'm suppose to have a mission involving civilizations that already have extrasolar colonies not a civilization who hasn't steeped for their home world!" He spoke again this time already shouting with wrath in his voice while also panting in fatigue from all his anger. Once he stopped talking he kept panting trying to catch his breath and calm down.

His companion who had been quiet all this time finally spoke up in a gentle soft voice, "Have you finally calmed down Indra?" Her only response was a nod from Indra who sat back down again while he was still breathing to calm down. "You know what you did wrong Indra." The girl spoke to him while looking directly at his eyes. "This is a punishment for your actions from your last mission, you caused the civilization you infiltrated to almost start a war with their first contact" she spoke to him still using her soft tone. "You almost broke the rule that would've ended your career as an Agent" She said still speaking to him in the same soft tone, but this one filled with a hint of worry

"If it wasn't because this was your first mission as a level 3 and your many years of service you would've been stripped of your position and maybe even have been sent to prison," she said to Indra who had been quiet and listening to her all this time. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up in a much softer voice much different from earlier, "I know what I did was wrong, but they didn't have to send me on this low level mission, I've done a bunch of these missions already." Indra said to his companion softly while looking at the planet still on the that was slowly spinning. " I know that it's not fair, but you deserve this punishment." She replied to Indra before speaking again, "Plus this isn't a normal level 1 mission" she told her companion, but not getting any response at all from his now slouched position. She frowned a bit before smiling at a thought that suddenly came up

"I guess you don't want to know about the secret mission details the brass sent us about an omega level mission" the green girl told her companion while looking straight forward at a wall. The words 'omega mission' immediately made Indra perk up and look at the girl with sparkles in his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth while talking super fast, "ANOMEGALEVELMISSIONOHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVETHATIGETTODOANOMEGALEVELMISSIONAREYOUSUREIT'STHATANDTHEYDIDN'TLIETOYO-wait a minute" Indra spoke after finally calming down and letting his friend go not noticing the swirls in her eyes with a dizzy expression on her face from being shaken too much. "How come I didn't know about the O-mission and you did?", Indra asked his partner while turning away from her. After not receiving a response he turned and was shocked to see his partner passed out out with a dizzy expression on her face.

Indra remembered shaking her earlier and smiled sheepishly at that

**xxxxxxxA few minutes laterxxxxxxx**

The green tinted girl was glaring at her friend next to her on the bed while crossing her arms, angry at him for making her faint while Indra was only smiling 4sheepishly at his partner. The girl glaring at him started to speak, "you wanted to know why you weren't told of the O-mission?" The girl asked her friend before starting to speak dryly, " Well you were told about it, you just ignored and started a temper tantrum when you were told that you were going to take a level 1 mission. Indra just looked away at his friend in embarrassment.

"So" Indra spoke with a little embarrassment in his voice, " Do you have any information on this planet and its people?" Indra asked his friend who had a look of amusement on her face. "In fact I do have some information about this place, quite a lot actually" the green girl replied to her friend who had a surprised expression on his face. "Oh dont look at me like that, while you were having your little tantrum I was sending probes down to the planet and looking through any files that were in the Grigori database." The girl told Indra who was sitting attentively waiting for her to continue.

"From the information I learned that this is a planet that we put humans on recenty. It was approximately 5,000 years ago when they were place their." The green girl explained to her friend who had gained a shocked expression. From what he knew 5,000 years was really recent since the human civilization had been spacefaring for nearly half a million years. From what he knew, around 350,000 years ago probably a little bit more humanity started placing de-evolve clones version of themselves in their galaxy and a few others so scientist could watch how humans developed over history. He knew that most if not all the of the early human civilizations they 'planted' had already evolved into spacefaring species. All of the humanities were place on artificially made earth that they astral-engineered. Humanitie's and her allie's expansion into the milkyway was slow but unimpeded. The whole galaxy except for the Orion arm was empty of sentient life. Several scientists scratched their head at this and just theorized that after the Forerunners activated the halo array, they only reseeded the Orion arm. So with no effort at all the Orion Empire colonised over 30 billion worlds and was still rising today. With the help of Forerunner slipspace drives they could travel from one end of the galaxy to the other in about a week, but now with the advancement of technology they only had to open a slipspace portal on one end and come out the other at the opposite side of the galaxy as soon as they entered the portal.

Still in thought Indra didn't notice his friend calling him. "-ra, -ndra, Indra!" The girl yelled at him getting him out of his stupor before apologizing at his friend who was glaring and pouting at him for ignoring her. "If you don't want to hear the information I'll just leave then" she said while glaring at her friend getting ready to leave.

Indra hurriedly waved his arms in response trying to get her to sit back down, "WAIT WAIT WAIT PLEASE SIT BACK DOWN I'M SORRY" Indra yelled in hurry apologizing to his friend. She glared at him a little bit more before sitting back down before resuming her earlier explanation. "Well like I was talking about earlier this planet was planted with humans recently because we found some unusual energy readings coming from the planet. The planet had weird crystals that somehow could manipulate fire, water, earth, wind and a few other things. The only reason we didn't just stripmine the planet was because it was a garden world and because the crystals lost their energy upon leaving the atmosphere so we just used the planet as an experiment ground instead." The green girl told her companion who had been listening to her report. "That was one of the two reasons this planet became an omega level mission." The girl informed Indra

"What's the other reason?" Indra asked his friend in confusion. From what he knew omega level missions only came about when the Empire came about civilizations that contained things that could not be explained scientifically like magic or something similar, just anything supernatural classified something as omega level. "The other reason is because the inhabitants of this planet have some how evolved to use their souls to empower and protect them." The girl informed Indra who's only response was the raise of a single eyebrow. From what he knew from the galaxy wide waypoint research on souls had been going on for a while now. He heard that another agent who infiltrated a version of humanity that made virtual reality devices that directly affected the soul. With the information he gave scientist they immediately made several new breakthroughs on the soul. He laughed a little at the thought of how a primitive civilization was more advanced than them in certain areas, but that was why this whole multi-humanity project was made along with The Grigory anything could happen in this weird universe. He hurried to reply to his friend once he realized he was getting into deep thought again.

"What does this mean exactly?" Indra asked his friend while internally sweating at the glare he was receiving. She glared at him for a bit before she answered, "It means that the power of their soul enhances their strength, speed and their while bodies attributed in general while also giving them biological force fields."

Indra was shaking in excitement at what he heard. If he could give this ability to the Empire who would grant them to the soldiers on the frontlines he would make a grand contribution that would give him back his old position back and also save many soldiers who were in constant battle with enemies from outside the galaxy that constantly attacked their borders.

"Hurry let's go and complete our mission!" Indra shouted excitedly to his friend finally getting up and off his bed while his friend was still sitting down. She looked at him in amusement before she replied, " We will start the mission in a few days, but we first have to noti-" she suddenly stopped talking while closing her eyes. Indra just looked at her furiously just waiting for her to finish. He knew that she usually did this when something was going on, in or around the ship. After a few moments she opened her eyes she told Indra what had happened, "Our ship's scanners had detected a rocket trying to exit the atmosphere, but failed. It seems the residents of the planet have finally discovered that this 'dust' which is what the natives call the crystals, doesn't work past Remnants atmosphere."

Indra just stared at her in thought before replying to her, " It seems that once we start our mission the first thing we have to do is get rid of their reliance on dust." Indra spoke to the green girl while walking towards the screen that was still showing the world of Remnant "I'll list that as one of our priorities." The girl said to her friend while getting up from the bed. "We'll continue speaking and inform HIGHCOM tomorrow. It's already the night cycle so I'll see you tomorrow Indra" The girl spoke to her friend who was still gazing at the planet on the screen, while leaving the room. Indra was quiet for a bit before responding, " Yes Goodnight ill see tomorrow" Indra continued gazing at the screen not paying attention to his friend who left the room. He stared at the screen for willing it to turn off and heading towards his bed excitement filling him.

It was going to be a sleepless night.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. I'll update longer chapters and try to get a schedule once I get used to writing. Remember guys Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**See you guys next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any other franchises that will be used in this story **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hi guys thank you all for following and Favoriting my story! Just don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing or else I get really jumpy and nervous since I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Anyway enough with the rambling and on to the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Planet Remnant, Geo-sync Orbit, 0600 hours **

_*crack*pop*crack* "_Ahh that feels good" spoke a drowsy Indra waking up and stretching his back. It was already the day of the mission and the excitement caused him to fall asleep in a bad position. He walked to the bathroom with a sleepy expression and went to go take a shower and prepare himself for the day. Once he was done he stopped by the mirror, looked at himself and smirked, "Well who is this handsome young devil" Indra muttered to himself. He knew he was good-looking even by today's standards where all humans had become 'perfect' in appearance. With the help of Forerunner technology, humanity had tweaked their DNA to become in a sense perfect. Everybody was either handsome or beautiful, nobody got diseases anymore with their hyper-advanced immune system plus the nanomachines in their body. With some genetic engineering the human boxy was made to be perfect with what the past considered to be superhuman physical abilities. The military took that even further my modifying their soldiers and made them beyond human with extra organs, increase muscle and bone density, cybernetics and a whole lot of other things. They were beyond natural humans. Indra blinked his realising he'd let his thoughts derail again.

He looked back at the mirror admiring himself. He had beautiful violet eyes and raven black hair. He had pale skin but he didn't look unhealthy. He had a height of 6'4" around average height for humans with a lean muscular body. He looked away after a few moments of admiring himself and went to dress himself in casual wear.

He left his room and walked towards the bridge. Instead of walking directly towards the bridge he walked towards a teleportation point on the ship or else he'd have to walk a whole kilometer to get there. He was the captain of the OESS Shadow Star. It was a 2.2km long viper-class corvette. It used a reaction drive for propulsion, something involving virtual particles and it was powered by vacuum energy which was something the Forerunners used and something the whole empire now used to power nearly everything. The ship had a deflector shield for space debris, energy shields, and hard-light shielding to protect the ship. Humanity had stopped using forward mounted weaponry a long time ago so the Corvette only had 12 plasma cannons on the ship, 24 point defence pulse laser implacements, 14 particle beam turrets for CIWS, 10 photon torpedo tubes, 6 turbo laser batteries, and 6 ion cannons. Plus it also had a stealth generator just in case. After a few more minutes of thinking about all the goodies that were on his ship he finally reached the teleporter, or also known as the 'Jump Point', one of the many that were spread throughout the ship, where he was sent to the bridge.

He arrived at the top part of the bridge, which the whole place was in a rectangular shape, he had his seat on a far end of the rectangle he could see the three walls which had hard light emitters to see outside the ship and he could also overlook all 13 consoles responsible for handling the ship's essential systems.

He was surprised to see that his second-in-command Acacia Chloe(green girl) already dressed in her formal attire and at the bridge looking at what appeared to be a holopad. "Indra why aren't you dress in your captain's attire?" Acacia asked her friend without looking up from the holopad. Indra replied with a shrug, " Why would I dress in my formal attire if we're going to change out of it soon anyways, plus it's just the 2 of us here" Indra walked towards the center of the bridge where the captain's chair was and sat down on it.

"Hmph" Acacia snorted in disdain at him while still not looking at him. "Your lucky our superiors aren't here or you would have gotten in trouble and punished" Acacia said to him in her soft voice but with a cold tone in it. "Yea yea I'm lucky whatever." Indra spoke to her while waving his hand at her in dismissal.

"Anyways, what's with with the holopad?" Indra asked Acacia curiously while looking around the bridge at the unmanned consoles. Acacia was quiet for a bit before replying," I'm reading information about our current mission and also our current objectives."

"What can you tell me about our objectives?" Indra asked his friend who finally looked up from her holopad. "We'll I can tell you that it's going to take a lot of work to make this civilization go to space, we first have to introduce alternative energy sources than dust since all the kingdoms of Remnant rely on dust alone for everything, they have made no attempts at trying to find other energy sources or anything. We will also have to introduce satellite communications because whoever thought up of the idea of using 4 main towers for communication which could also be turned down with the destruction of 1 tower is stupid." Acacia told her friend with the same tone from earlier not changing at all.

Indra was quiet listening to his friend state the priority objectives with a growing frown on his face. "I assume we have a company ready for us to use since it would take quite a long time to all that from scratch." Indra asked his friend who was now standing right next to him.

"In fact I do have two companies that we both will be joining." Acacia informed her friend before continuing, "You will be going the Vale Space Agency, while I will join a gaming company called 343 industries." Indra didn't even bat an eyelash at hearing she would be going to join a gaming company. He knew that she liked to manipulate events behind the scenes. From past missions they've had she liked to start a sci-fi hype to start where people would get obsessed from it. He had seen many people become millionaires from inventing things thought to only be in games, plus they also wanted to pass their views and values that aliens and other races aren't evil or anything and that they could work together. "Will we be using our original identities or personas?" Indra asked his friend who was back at looking at her holopad." We will be using personas." Acacia told her friend after looking at her holopad. "I will be posing as Rory Azar, while you will be known as Aster Aiday." Acacia told her friend with a blush on her face. Indra raised an eyebrow at the names and almost laughed out out in amusement. He would've teased her a bit but he suddenly noticed something with the names. They all responded with some color. He looked at her with come confusion at the names chosen. She picked up on it and immediately replied to his unspoken question. "70 years ago Remnants' 4 kingdoms had a war to get rid of creativity, art, and anything related to self expression. It was Mantle and Mistral vs Vale and Vacuo which ended in the latter's victory. In order to rebel against Mantle and Mistral, the people of Vale and Vacuo decided to name their children after colors and it has stuck through the years."

After getting his answer he asked another question, "What will be my age, appearance, and history?" Acacia just went back into her holopad before he heard a ping in his head. A screen showed up in front of his eyes showing the necessary information while invisible to anybody else. The Orion Empire gave up use of handheld devices long ago and now used implants directly connected to their brain, though some people just liked holding something in their hands so they still use hand held devices. He read up on all the information needed for the job in less than a minute his brain directly remembering and understanding everything he read. It turns out he would be pretending to be a genius inventor with multiple degrees in science that had an obsession with space. His files and everything to make Aster a real person was already there and ready.

"Are we ready to start our mission?" Indra asked Acacia who just nodded at his question. Indra got up on his chair and looked at Acacia directly in the eye. "Let's succeed in this mission so I could get my rank back and we could go on a galactic adventure." Indra told Acacia with a serious voice, but he had a smile on his lips.

All Acacia did to reply was give a nod. "See you later Acacia" Indra told his friend while starting to walk out of the bridge and towards the teleporter. "Oh yea remember to turn on the stealth generator before you leave to do your assignment or else we'll probably get spotted by the natives if we haven't already" Indra reminded his friend before leaving the bridge through the Jump Point. He was back at the JP that sent him towers the bridge and he began walking towards his room to get prepared for his mission. While walking to his room he realized how quiet it was on the ship with only 2 people on it. Often times when he spent long periods of time in his room he sometimes forgot that he was on a ship.

When Indra go into his room, he willed his skintight crynet nanosuit to activate. The next second a mass of black appeared out of thin air on his wrists and ankles and it went reaching out to cover all his body except everything above his neck. The Orion Empire had obtained these nanosuits from an Agent of the Grigori a couple thousand years ago. With everybody already having an impressive lifespan in the empire plus these suits, it made everybody nigh-immortal with its ability to stop aging and it's healing factor. An average citizen could probably lift around a ton. With the nanosuits that strength got increased by 10 times. The suit is of course powered by vacuum energy giving it a long lasting life. These suits combined with battle armour on top became their enemy's nightmares since it increased every physical attribute about the wearer, plus the n-suits were also included with a metal called vibranium which could absorb vibrations. It improved the suit tremendously and it also had shield emitters so this gave people an extra layer of defence.

He heard from rumours that the Empire made an alliance with an alien species called Symbiotes which were literally better living versions of their nanosuits since the symbiote could shapeshift. From what he heard, symbiotes could 'eat' clothing that their partner wore and take it's attributes so they were given to soldiers on the frontlines and they became gods of combat defeating the enemies of the Empire. From what he knew only the best of the very best frontline soldiers had gotten symbiotes, while he wasn't as lucky he was hoping to get one in the future.

Having his n-suit on, he went to get a case that was laying on the floor next to his bed. He opened it up and smiled. The thing in the case was a musical instrument he got from his family as a gift a few decades ago. It was a string instrument that looked like a cross between a guitar and a harp. Playing music was one of his past times that he enjoyed doing very much.

Closing the case he left his room and went towards the armory to get a few weapons he might need. He didn't take a JP this time since the armory was close to the captain's quarters.

After a few minutes of walking he finally arrived at the door leading to the armory which immediately opened with just a thought. Inside he saw a multitude of weapons. Their were particle weapons, laser weapons, plasma weapons, hard-light weapons, phaser weapons, and phased polaron weapons. He thought for a moment before grabbing a phaser and laser pistol and placed them on his thighs where they both got locked and he went to get a particle rifle and placed it on his back. He grabbed 6 grenades that looked to be made out of crystal and placed them on his waist. He finally grabbed a plasma sword and a hard-light forearm guard that made hard light blades or claws appear extending past his hands.

He looked at himself over and softly muttered to himself, "Goddamn I'm stacked with weapons." Indra finally left the armory and walked towards the jump point node where he would be 'jumped' to the Main Jump Point. Since the Orion Empire mostly used starships over 2 km long Jump Points were added to ships. There was one main one and several smaller ones throughout a ship. The main jump points allowed people to teleport from orbit onto a planet. He stood upon the Main Jump Point for a moment while gazing around the room one last time before willing the UP to Jump him to the coordinates he got from Acacia earlier.

In an instant he appeared what seemed to be the living room of a penthouse. The floor appeared to be made out of wood and all the furniture and walls were white. Most of the penthouse had glass for walls so he could clearly see the now busy day with the time already being almost noon.

"Oh my it's almost noon already?" Indra muttered to himself shocked that the time had passed so fast. *_grumble* _Indra put his hand on his stomach in hunger. "Uuuggghhh I haven't had breakfast at all and I'm starving now" Indra spoke to himself while looking around the penthouse for his room. Finally finding it, he looked in what appeared to be a closet for casual clothes. After finding the clothes he took off his rifle and grenades, but he kept his forearm guard, energy sword, and his pistols. He put on a white t-shirt, some grey pants, and white pair of shoes. His pistols were now over his pants in specialised holsters easily retrievable and his energy sword was now on his waist. He looked at the mirror on his closet door and whistled. "God damn am I handsome."

After looking at his mirror to make sure nothing was out of place he left his penthouse and headed towards the elevator. The hallway also had white walls and furniture and it was also clean with no hint of dirtiness. He entered the elevator and pushed the button for what appeared to be the lobby. He waited for a minute before finally appearing in what appeared to be a lobby with people walking around. He smiled at the sight of people, being in a ship with only his friend for weeks straight made him jumpy and nervous. It was nice to finally be in civilization with people to interact with.

Once he came out of the elevator it was as if everything came to a standstill, everybody in the lobby was staring straight at him. To every person in the lobby, it didn't matter whether it was male or female, he was perfection. Indra smiled sheepishly at this remembering that he forgot to bring a holographic disguise matrix. He sped up and walked out of the building and saw the walking people and busy roads. He smiled and the sight and let out a short laugh. If his appearance alone had not captivated the people his voice now did, his voice to the people was melodic. It was very beautiful and enchanting to everybody. Indra immediately caught on to what he did and cursed his momentary lapse of concentration. He walked quickly on the sidewalk and went to look for a place to eat so he could then explore the city for the rest of the day and prepare for his job at the VSA tomorrow.

**XXXXXXTIMEXSKIPXXXXXX**

**8 hours later Penthouse **

It was finally sunset and Indra had arrived back to his penthouse. After exploring the city and finally having dinner he returned to his penthouse and went to go change into his sleepwear which was basically just pajama bottoms and no shirt. While finishing his preparations to go to bed he reminisced at what happened earlier during his day and let out a few laughs. Walking around the city caused him to be gawked at his whole trip. The waitresses during his meals had fumbled around with his order a lot and blushed a lot around him. On his walk to explore the city quite a few accidents almost happened and felt some guilt at any people who might have gotten hurt.

Indra knew why this happened of course. Humanity had become perfect in appearance across all of its empire everybody was attractive. He was sure that throughout the empire he was in the top 5% of the most best looking.

Finished getting ready Indra cut off his thoughts and went to bed. He couldn't keep a smile off his face at the anticipation of what the future might bring. With that thought in his head he fell into a blissful sleep.

**XXXXXXTIMEXSKIPXXXXXX**

**5 WEEKS LATER 25 YEARS BEFORE CANON**

**VALE SPACE AGENCY**

"Dumbass boss rushing me to give results." Indra now disguised as Aster with his holo-disguise looking like an ordinary man in his late 20's was walking in a hallway towards his lab while mumbling and cursing his superiors under his breath.

When Indra arrived to the VSA he got accepted right away without any interview which he found suspicious. He immediately found out why, it turned out that they had kicked their scientist out after failing to produce anything. The only reason he was hired was because he was a 'prodigy' with his multiple science degrees that shocked them.

The reason he was cursing at his superiors was because they wanted something that would work immediately. It's not like he didn't have anything because he already had a presentation ready to be present to the board of directors and the Vale council who wanted to see what he made that would supposedly send a rocket into space.

His superiors should count themselves lucky that he wasn't actually just a random prodigy and actually part of a super advanced empire or else he'd probably never would've been able to make anything. Plus it wasn't like he was just goofing off for weeks. He spent that time looking for and deciding which rocket he wanted to use and he eventually decided that he would use the Saturn V rocket. The rocket that put the first man on the moon. He smirked at the thought of the the expression his audience would make. "You want something, I will give you something that will knock your socks off." Indra muttered with a smile on his face, preparing for the presentation tomorrow.

**XXXXXXTIMEXSKIPXXXXXX **

**NEXT DAY 25 YEARS BEFORE CANON**

**1100 hours**

**VSA CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Hello everybody, I thank you for taking time out of your day to come attend my presentation**.**" Indra spoke to his audience in front of a screen. Indra look at the head of the VSA, an older man long past his prime with a set of white hair. Indra's boss was called Agim Akashi. With the nod from his boss he started his explanation starting from the beginning with the discovery of a different energy source, how to rocket works without dust, and the stages of the rocket that it would take to reach into space. Once Indra was finished with his presentation he looked at his audience who all had shocked expressions on their faces. Even boss had a shocked expression.

Agim spoke to Indra after a few more moments of silence, " " that's all he said before speaking to him again while looking directly into his eyes. "You will bring the dawn of a new age to Remnant, you will be remembered in the history books for not only making a rocket that would actually go into space, but for also making a new energy source that will most likely be used in the future." Done speaking he left the conference room first walking towards his office to think about everything that had happened that day.

All Indra did in response was smile till it covered nearly his whole face. He was excited that the most difficult part was finally over. All he had to do was make the rocket and launch it into space. Plus it was almost Acacia's turn to act now with the publishing of her game.

**XXXXXXTIMEXSKIPXXXXXX**

**10 YEARS LATER 15 YEARS BEFORE CANON**

**EMERALD FOREST CLEARING 1000 HOURS**

**POV. CHANGE**

Summer was happy with her current life. She had a great husband, a daughter that she took for her own though in actuality it was here friend's daughter and she had her own daughter just barely a few months ago so life was great.

Scratch that life was about to get even more exciting. She and the rest of her family were currently in a large clearing with a lot of other people waiting for one of the most ground breaking events in the history of Remnant. The Vale Space Agency was about to try another attempt at launching a rocket into space. Ever since she was young she always wanted to go into space, but after finding out that dust didn't work outside of Remnant she became disheartened, but after the VSA announced that were going to launch another rocket she became excited and couldn't wait until would happen. From what she knew, the reason the VSA thought that his launch was going to be successful was because supposedly some genius made an entirely new energy source for the rocket or something she didn't really pay attention with the news that a rocket was going to be launched, it just made her really excit-"calm down summer, you look like your going to pass out" her husband Tai Yang Xiaolong spoke to her in an amused voice. Summer blushed in embarrassment before pouting. "Shut up, they are going to launch and rocket in to space and I'm just excited" Summer replied to Tai getting excited again. "Plus I think it's you that's weird for not being excited" Summer told Tai who just rolled his eyes.

"I am excited Summer, but I'm the one who's taking care of our daughters." Tai told summer while looking at his daughters who he was both carrying. All Summer did in response was smile sheepishly at this while scratching her head.

She was about to say something before a commotion started. People started talking loudly and pointing. She and her husband turned to look at who they were pointing to and they saw two men walking towards a podium that had been set earlier in front of the audience. The older of the 2 started addressing the audience once they got to the podium.

"Hello everybody, thank you all for coming to attend this momentous event that will change the course of our future, my name is Agim Akashj and I am the head of the VSA." The old man now identified as Agim spoke. "I don't want to delay the launch so I will pass the stand to this genius who made this event possible! Everybody give a round of applause to Mr. Aster Aiday!" As soon as he finished the whole place roared in applause and shouting. The sound actually scared the girls so Tai and I had to pacify them before they started crying, which thankfully they didn't.

Once the noise died down the younger man now known as Aster started addressing the crowd. "Thank you all for coming here this all means so much to me and you call coming here makes me so happy" Aster said while looking and smiling at the crowd. "I never thought I would be here addressing you because I never thought I would be able to do this, this whole thing was initially started because I wanted to go to the moon, I'm sure you've had that wish too." Aster asked the crowd, she along with a few people that she could see blushed a little. Aster chuckled a little before resuming speaking, "from a dream of going to the moon this turned into a missive project that will have massive effects in the future generations of our descendants will get to enjoy the fruits of our labor. Now ladies and gentlemen not to keep you waiting any longer I welcome you into the space age!" Aster finally finished before speaking into a walkie-talkie. She and the rest of the crowd immediately heard a loud sound and the ground started to shake plus some smoke starting to accumulate at the base of the rocket. She heard a loud voice start to count down.

**"T-MINUS 10 SECONDS**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1 **

**LIFT OFF**

Summer, her family and the rest of the audience were in awe. A great roar sounded out in the clearing covering out any other sound not that anybody was making sounds. She and everybody else was quiet watching the rocket fly higher and higher in the sky until it wasn't visible anymore. There was a silence in the crowd only broken by the sounds of crying children like her own. While tending to her children, she finally felt it in her soul, the start of the space age.

**Thank you all for reading my story and I'm sorry for this boring chapter, I wanted to get this out of the way before starting canon. Next chapter will be much more exciting. And I hope I did well with the pov change. This was my first time and I probably messed up a little on it. Anyways remember guys to Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Timelime

TIMELINE

2552: The UNSC won the human/covenant war with the aid of the swords of sanghelios. Covenant remnant forces flee and hide. Unggoy, kig-yar, huragok, and all other remaining species are absorbed into the Swords of Sanghelios.

2557: The Master Chief is found by the Swords Of Sanghelios(halo 4 does NOT happen)

2560: Covenant remnants have now returned and are attacking colonies from the Swords of Sanghelios and the UNSC.

2563: Due to the attack on their territories the UNSC and Sword of Sanghelios to form an alliance called the Orion Species Alliance. They promised to get rid of all loyalist forces.

2575: after 12 years all loyalist forces have been confirmed killed. And it was time to rebuild what they had lost. Forerunner technologies had helped a lot plus the belief of the mantle of responsibility had spread, though it hadn't caught on. Janis key is found which allows humanity to find all forerunner tech.

2576: Lord Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood returned powers to the UEG. The OSA focused on rebuilding having very few diplomatic meetings. Scientists are tasked on working forerunner technology. The remaining Spartan II are given the choice of going into cryo or retiring, all of them chose the former.

2600: The OSA was an alliance built in a time of war, It is being worked on to officially establish it as the official government over the two factions. UNSC has restored all of the inner colonies to their pre-covenant war state. Better ships are made with hard-light technology included. Co-funded colonies are funded and established at the insistence of people who made friendships with different species during the war against the loyalist forces. Some tensions still remain though they are starting to die down, the cause being the new generations. Lord Terrence Hood passes away and thousands of people attended his funeral.

2636: More co-funded colonies have been established and tourism between both species is allowed. Both the UEG and the Swords of Sanghelios are shocked at a couple, male sangheili and female human requesting for marriage. This event causes multiple waves and soon multiple more pairs come out. The Mantle of responsibility hype rises to new heights and it starts uniting the people together even more.

2640: The OSA becomes the official government between both governments with the capital being The Ark. A giant walker appears out of nowhere on the joint colony called New Hope. Police quarantined the area before the colonial guard quickly arrived. Scientists are called in to study the mech. After hours of study an AI is discovered in the mech different than any they had ever seen. With help from their own AI information is found that shocked everyone. The people present found out that somewhere out in the stars was a different humanity. As soon as this is found out ONI takes over and the incident is soon covered.

2650: The ODST branch is soon merged with the new TITAN walkers that had been made. Humanity rises again to pre-covenant population. Colonies though are only at 500. With the combination of both governments better technology is introduced, ships now have energy and hard-light shielding. Humans have gained plasma and laser technology for ships. It is revealed that an ancient race selected humanity as inherited of their mantle of responsibility.

2700-3000: OSA has colonised the whole Orion arm of the galaxy though it's territory is still spread out. Requiem is found and the flood is discovered. The Didact is found and a brief conflict happens that ended with orbital bombardment from OSA ships after all ground forces were terminated. Work on improving ground forces begins. With the help of forerunner tech, nanites are made and they help improve their bodies. All ships are now equipped with energy and hard-light shielding. Ships are equipped with PMAC which are tungsten rounds encased in plasma. The armor is a mixture of titanium and nanolaminate. All worlds occupied by all species including home worlds have other species living on them

All installation have been found are currently being studied after having been cleansed of the flood.

3,000-30,000: the whole Milky Way galaxy has been colonised with over 10,000,000 worlds under the OSA. Gausse, laser, plasma, and hard-light weaponry are common. While colonizing they have found no signs of any civilizations in the Milky Way galaxy. A vote was decided if they should colonise another galaxy or continue on their own. It was a unanimous vote to continue in their own after the council members of the OSA looked over data from drones sent to other galaxies and found them filled with space faring civilizations. Finally finishing uncovering all the forerunner databanks, the scientists were shocked to find out that there are multiple human civilizations out somewhere. The Grigori is secretly established to observe and protect the OSA from other human civilizations.

30,000-50,000: The Orion Empire is established with it having an Emperor that is elected by a council, filled with 1 member of each species. An emperor can only rule for 50 years. Planetary governors take care of planets while system governors take care of systems. It goes up even higher to sector governors who govern an estimated 5,000 light years each. All of humanity believes in the mantle of responsibility and that it is their duty to protect other species. With forerunner technology and with a little guided evolution, life span has increased to 700 hears for all species. Priorities changed from observe to infiltrate to get their technology to benefit the Empire.

50,000-82,400: The Grigori agents have infiltrated several civilizations large and small. Scientist plant their own versions of humanity throughout certain systems far from Empyrean space.

82,400-127,500: War has been made for the first time in several millennia and the empire was totally unprepared. With the several millennia of peace the empire had slowly over time demilitarized itself and now it only had less than 6,000,000 ships or all of Empyrean space. What followed was a brutal 70 year war with a gem like species they never thought possible. The ground forces always had a rough time with the gems since they had superhuman abilities and had an unorthodox mastery over hard-light technology. The war was spent mostly pushing the gems back into dark space and out of their galaxy. The war left hundreds of planets ruined, and some of them even forever uninhabitable. Militarization begins and so does the advancement of the stagnating weapons technology. New technologies come in from Grigori Agents, the technologies are played off as advancements. Some technologies brought were turbolasers, ion torpedoes, phaser weaponry and many other things. New ship classes were built and some were outright stolen. The Orion Empire goes to the large magellanic cloud galaxy to build a vast shipyard and use its untapped resources to build its new ships.

Xiphos class corvette: 1.3 kilometers long, 460 meters wide and 235 meters tall.

It was equipped with a magneto-hydrodynamic cannon as its main armament, 13 point pulse lasers, and 6 plasma cannons. It had deflector shields and energy shields. It was powered by an antimatter reactor and 2 pinch fusion reactors. It also used repulsor drives for propulsion.

Sibilant class frigate: 2.7 kilometers long, 960 meters wide and 578 meters tall. It has a magneto-hydrodynamic cannon, 29 pulse lasers, 8 plasma torpedo tubes, and 4 ion torpedo tubes. It also has a deflector shield and an energy shield. It uses repulsor drives for propulsion. It was also powered by 1 antimatter reactor and 2 plasma-fusion reactors. There are also fighters onboard the ship.

Hydra class destroyer: it is 2.7 kilometers long, 985 meters wide, and 590 meters tall. It has 2 magneto-hydrodynamic cannons, 1 particle lance, 29 pulse lasers, 8 turbo laser batteries, and 12 plasma torpedoes. It is almost exactly the same as a frigate but it sacrifices the fighters the frigates carry for extra armor. It is powered by 2 antimatter reactors and 3 plasma-fusion reactors. It uses repulsor drives for propulsion.

Winter class cruiser: 4.9 kilometers long, 1.7 km wide, 965 meters tall. 1 magneto-hydrodynamic cannon, 2 particle lances, 1 heavy plasma lance, 126 pulse lasers, 90 turbolaser and ion cannons, and 20 plasma torpedo tubes. It is powered by 2 forerunner shrine cores and uses repulsor drives for propulsion. It has deflector shields, energy shields and hard-light shielding.

Eclipse class star dreadnought: A design stolen from a civilization infiltrated with many Agents. A 17.5 kilometer ship. It had 500 turbo laser batteries, 75 ion cannons, 550 heavy laser cannons, 100 tractor beam projectors, and an axial superlaser. It's 10 gravity we'll projects have been switched out for 5 plasma lances. It is powered by 4 forerunner shrine cores and it uses repulsor drives for propulsion. It also carries 600 fighters.

Sovereign class star dreadnought: A mass produced version of the eclipse class. It is 15 kilometers long. It has 500 turbo laser batteries, 500 heavy laser cannons, 50 ion cannons, 100 tractor beam projectors and 3 plasma lances. It is powered by 3 forerunner shrine cores. It used repulsor drives for propulsion. It also carries 35 fighter squadrons.

Executor class star dreadnought: 19 kilometer ship, 2000 turbolaser cannons, 2000 heavy turbo laser cannons, 250 heavy ion cannons, 40 tractor beam projectors, 250 concussion missile tubes, and 750 point defence lasers. It was protected by a deflector shield, energy shield, and a hard-light shield. It also has stealth generators installed. It is powered by 4 forerunner shrine cores and 3 antimatter reactors. It could carry thousands of fighters and troops.

Siege class dreadnought carrier(harvester mothership): A massive 5,000 kilometer ship. It has several plasma anti-air turrets, hundreds of energy cannons. It's main purpose is to carry millions of fighters, sentinels, and troops. It is powered by 5 shrine cores and 10 antimatter cores. It is large enough that it has its own gravity and will cause utter destruction if it enters a planet's atmosphere.

127,500-128,000: After 500 years of construction and militarization it is finally complete. Hundreds of millions of ships are created and head towards the gem home galaxy now known as the Ursa Minor Dwarf Galaxy for a retaliatory strike. The marine corps are renamed the space marine corps. The Spartan II that have been kept in stasis are finally awoken and have been further augmented with space marine augmentations. Spartan V project starts with it using both Spartan II augments plus space marine augmentations. They get the most advanced power armor available powered by vacuum energy. The ODST got equipped with better TITAN mechs.

128,000-128,017: Traveling to the gem home galaxy, the Orion retaliatory fleet attack world after world and heading straight toward their home worlds. World Devastators(Star Wars) were used to strip a planet of all their resources and use its forges to make more weapons, walkers, sentinels. War ends with Gem homeworld cracked into several pieces. Fleet returned home with victory.

128,017-245,600: Empire has colonised billions of worlds. Magellanic Cloud galaxy shipyards was attacked by flood. Conflict was brief with the help of new halo array structures. Because of artificial evolution and technology, all species DNA became perfect with no defects. Several human worlds have been discovered and others have been planted. Several technologies that came from Agents have been integrated into the Empire. Galaxy came under attacks on their South Western border by metal bugs now known as Tyranids. There are conflicts constantly. Things not understood by science have been discovered and have been categorized under Omega level.

245,600-400,100: The Empire has colonised many more worlds and population has reached the sextillions. Attacked by Orks on the Empire's northern borders. Multiple new nanotech has been integrated, mech have been integrated with flight systems, existing ships have been upgraded with new material composites. After studying the halo array, new weapons have been made that directly attack the nervous system just much more portable.

400,100-475,954(Present) billions of worlds have been colonised nearly all habitable planets in the galaxy. Many human and alien civilizations have been integrated into the Empire. Empire has been separated into sectors of millions of kilometers and subsectors with multiple systems. There are main fleets constantly patrolling the borders of the Empire except for conflict areas. There is a population of several septillion with quadrillions of people in the military.

**XXXXXLINEXBREAKXXXXX**

Indra Ambrose

249 years of age

A level 3 agent who got punished and has to do a level 1 mission.

He was born on The Ark outside the milky way galaxy.

Acacia Chloe

200 years of age

AI partner to agents like Indra

'Born' on Reach

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry guys if I confused you in the story without explaining anything. Remember to review to help me improve just please don't curse in my review section.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any other franchises that will be used in this story **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Endless Civilizations! Once I actually start getting more reviews I'm going to answer them up here. So to answer a question from earlier, yes these are orks from warhammer 40k. Like I mentioned in my first chapter, I will be including stuff from other franchises whether it be games, tv shows, anime, movies, or books. So make sure to review if you want to see a particular franchise. Now enough with the rambling and onto the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remnant, VSA, 0900 hours,**

**Canon**

"I want to hire you as a teacher Mr. Aiday."

Indra's day started like any other normal day. He went to work disguised as Aster and just fooled around on his scroll playing Acacia's new game. It's not like he didn't work at all, his only job was to come up with better propulsion technology and energy sources for future use. And that's what he did once and awhile.

Which is why this surprise visit shocked him big time, after all, who wouldn't be surprised if the headmaster of Beacon Academy came to meet them in person.

"You want me to what!" Indra shouted shocked at the headmasters question. All Ozpin did was take a sip of his coffee for asking again. "I would like to formally hire you to teach at my school."

Indra looked at the headmaster shocked, "You want me to teach about space in a school for hunters?" Indra asked incredulously at the headmaster who merely nodded in reply before taking another sip of his coffee.

"My students have been requesting me too somehow hire you because they want to know about the cosmos." The headmaster explained to Indra who was now calming down.

Indra immediately responded with a refusal, " I'm sorry headmaster, but I have a lot of work to do and I don't have time at all for teaching students." That was a lie, Indra just didn't want to work at all, he was a lazy person.

The headmaster merely looked at him for a bit before speaking again, "I know that you are a busy man, so I would like to suggest if your son could come to teach instead.

Indra was about to refuse before suddenly thinking about it. Indra disguised as Aster had 'adopted' Indra because he didn't want to go out all the time in disguise and he needed an identity. Plus he also wanted to go to interact with people and not be stuck in his office :working' in his office all the time.

After a few more minutes of silence in which the headmaster only drank his coffee in silence, Indra responded. "Okay I'll allow Indra to go teach at your school." The headmaster merely nodded at Indra before getting up from his chair he had been sitting on. "I apologize for bothering during your work hours, please let Indra know to go to the school tomorrow so he could be introduced to the students tomorrow." The headmaster told Indra. Indra merely nodded and answered, " Yes i'll let him know, he'll be there tomorrow. Please see yourself out and have a nice day." Ozpin nodded at this before leaving the office.

Indra' s office was quiet for a few minutes before the silence was broken with a groan coming from Indra who was holding his head in between his hands, "Looks like it's back to school".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NEXT DAY, INITIATION DAY **

"This is quite a nice place." Indra muttered to himself while looking at the school. He had just arrived at Beacon Academy and he had to admit that the school looked beautiful, though it was quite strange seeing a crater on the pathway to the school. Though he was quite lost, _now where the heck is the amphitheater_? Indra thought to himself while walking along the path and looking around before finally reaching a set of doors at the end and seeing and hearing a crowd cheering.

"Now where to find the headmaster." Indra muttered to himself looking over the crowd and finally seeing the headmaster talking on a stage with 4 girls in front of him and on a screen. "-ed by Ruby Rose."

Indra seeing that the team announcements was almost over rushed to the stadium pushing people around before jumping up the stage, shocking the people around him and the girls on the stage.

Indra quickly walked towards the headmaster and greeted him, "Hello Professor Ozpin, I am Indra Ambrose and I'm here because you offered me a job to teach."

"Yes hello Mr. Ambrose it's nice seeing you here now let's go to introduce you to the students." Ozpin told Indra then walked toward the microphone and started to speak to the students who had been watching the exchange between Indra and Ozpin.

"Hello everybody one final announcement by me is that thanks to the request of many students, we will now be having Mr. Ambrose be teaching Astronomy on weekends." Ozpin explained to the students who were now gainiby shocked and excited expressesions. The students started talking out loud to their friends before being silenced by a raise of the hand by the headmaster. "Since this institution is a combat oriented school, the astronomy class is not a mandatory course. It is voluntary and will only happen on weekends." Ozpin told the students before speaking again. "Now I'm sure your tired with the initiation earlier so off to your dorms and be prepared for classes tomorrow." Ozpin told the students before dismissing them. The students were now walking back to their dorms while talking excitedly about their new teacher.

The 4 students on the stage were still staring at Indra in shock and hadn't moved yet. "Hmm hmm" Ozpin cleared his throat while looking at the 4 girls with a small grin on his face. "That means you are excused to girls."

"Yes professor Ozpin we are going now" the girl in white responded before urging the rest of her team to leave with her. The girl in white and the one in yellow had to both restrain and drag away the girl in red, while the girl in black just followed. The girl in yellow though kept glancing back ogling at their new professor.

The two men just watched them in silence before the headmaster spoke, "let's go to my office so we could work out the details of your work contact". Indra merely nodded in reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**POV SWITCH **

The four girls now known as team RWBY walked back to their room in silence except for Ruby who was still struggling and trying to rush back to their new Professor.

"Yang! Weiss! Let me go, I must know about space!" Ruby shouted while struggling against her team mates dragging her to their dorms. "Ruby calm down, we have him for class on Saturday" Weiss shouted at her partner who was irritating her immensely with how she was acting.

"Yea Ruby, Weiss-cream is right we'll go to his class on Saturday so chill out or I'll take away your cookie stash." Yang told her baby sister while ignoring the death glare that her team mate was sending her.

Ruby immediately quieted at the threat and just lay limp in the grasp of her teammates who just dragged her to their dorms. Meanwhile this whole time blake had been following them silently with a smile of amusement on her face.

Getting to their rooms they all went to their beds and sat down while looking at Ruby who was flopped on her stomach on her bed.

"Come on Ruby we will go to the professor's class on Saturday and we'll learn all sorts of cool stuff about space" Yang told her sister trying to get her out of her funk. Those words also attracted the attention of her new teammates who had started doing their own things.

"I guess so" Ruby mumbled with her face still on her bed. Seeing Ruby still upset Yang frowned before suddenly smiling at an idea. "Well if you are too upset then I guess you don't want your coo-COOKIES! Yang grinned and had to hold back a laugh at seeing Ruby perk up at the mention of cookies. With Ruby eating the cookies she had given her while her partners were getting dressed and ready for bed, Yang let her mind wander to what the future would hold for her and the rest of her team. _Especially with that new handsome teacher of ours,_ Yang thought with her mind turning towards the gutter. _With his handsome face and from what I see a se-_"Yaaaaaaang your getting a weird smile on your face again!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NEXT MORNING **

Weiss liked to sleep and wake up in peace in quiet. She got the quiet sleeping part, but she just had to be woken up by a loud whistle right next to her. *_Whistle* _" Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby shouted to her teammates. Weiss had a mad expression on her face from being woken up and falling off her bed. "What in the world is wrong with you!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"Now that your awake we can officially begin our first order of business" Ruby replied to Weiss who had gained a confused expression and had just barely gotten up from the ground while dusting herself off. "Excuse me?" Weiss asked in confusion. "Decorating!" Yang shouted in reply to Weiss. "What?" Weiss asked in confusion of what her teammates were talking about.

"We still have to unpack." Blake told her partner trying to clear up her confusion while holding up her briefcase which suddenly opened and spilled out. "And clean."

Weiss just stared at the mess before she was knocked down to the floor again by a surprise whistle to the case courtesy of Ruby. "All right!" Ruby shouted before continuing with a smile on her face, "Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI." Ruby shouted out with a fist in the air before Yang and Blake copied her with their own shouts and fists in the air. "BANZAI"

Weiss just watched their display dumbfoundedly from the floor. Now they Hagan spending time cleaning, unpacking, and putting everything where it belongs. Once they finished they looked at their work and right away noticed something wrong.

"This is going to work." Weiss told her teammates while seeing their now stacked up beds. "Yes it does look a bit cramped." Blake added. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff" Yang also commented on seeing their beds stacked. "Or we could ditch the beds and….. replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby finished off with a smile on her face and her arms raised up.

"Ahhhh that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss told ruby hoping she would change her mind. "And super awesome!" Yang shouted in excitement at the prospect of bunk beds. "It does seem efficient." Blake also added.

"Uugghh, I think we should put it to a vote." Weiss interjected still hoping she could change their minds. "I think we just did." Ruby added with Blake and Yang showing positive signs at the idea of bunk beds. Weiss just signed angrily before they all got to work.

Once they finished they all looked at their work which actually looked quite dangerous. One bed help by roles and the other help up by books, but the ever so cheerful Ruby just smiled. "Alright now that we are done with that, the next order of business iiisssss classs. Ruby told her friends while looking through a book and sitting on her bed. "We got quite a few classes together today, at 9 we got to be- what did you say 9o'clock?!" Weiss interrupted Ruby once she heard the time.

"Did you say 9oclock?! It's 8:55 you dunce we have class in 5 minutes!" Weiss shouted at Ruby before running off. Her team soon followed her who were then followed by their next door neighbors, team JNPR.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**POV SWITCH **

_I never thought that I would be back here, _Indra thought to himself looking over the classroom from his place at the back of the class. After going over his contract with the headmaster and figuring out his responsibilities, he had stayed the night at beacon. The next day with nothing better to do he decided to watch over the student classes starting with his new colleague Professor Port. He was an eccentric man that loves telling stories about his youth, not that Indra minded. He rather liked the friendly and husky man.

"Hhhmmm?" His train of thought was broken when 4 girls barged in the room. He immediately recognized them as the girls that were on the stage when he jumped on it. Right after the 4 girls entered, 4 other students followed right after being comprised of 2 boys and 2 girls. All 8 of the students had sat on seats right away when the bell suddenly rang.

Indra looked on in amusement as the 2 teams cheered at arriving in time before they all sat down for class. Looking at all the students reminded him of his him during school. Except with the whole story telling shtick he had going on right now.

Plus it was also amusing to see what the red girl was doing. _I think her name is Ruby? _She was adorable and funny with her antics plus her partner also looked like she was going to blow. And so Indra spent the rest of his time just listening to the lesson until Professor Port actually brought a grim in a box in the center of the room for a student to fight.

Indra wasn't worried about the students since he knew they could take care of themselves. He was still in awe at what aura could do. In layman's terms it made someone op as fuck.

Indra had been sending research about souls and aura to the Grigori and they to the scientist. Indra shivered in excitement at the future promotion he was going to get for giving aura to the Empire.

"Hmmm?" He was broken from his line of thought when he saw that the white girl now identified as Weiss got chosen to fight.

Once Weiss had gotten her weapon the match started with the boarbatusk charged at Weiss. Weiss in response just sliced at the boarbatusk and jumped out of the way.

"Your doing all right Weiss show it who's boss!" Indra also heard Ruby cheering for her team mate. The boarbatusk had finally turned around again and had charged at Weiss. Weiss also began charging at it. When they finally reached each other, Weiss slashed at the boarbatusk, but the grim had angled it's head in a way that her rapier got stuck in its tusks and she was now struggling to get her weapon back.

Indra frowned in worry at the girl, she was really struggling with this match. Finally with Weiss getting distracted with Ruby's cheering, Weiss had her rapier taken away and thrown to the opposite side of her. Weiss immediately got tackled and she was hurled backwards. Immediately getting her bearings she dodged a tackle from the boarbatusk who hit itself on a counter, and ran towards her weapon.

She got her weapon and turned around to face the boarbatusk. "Weiss go for its belly, there's no armor underneath!" Ruby shouted and abused her teammate. All Weiss did was turn at her partner respond in frustration, "stop telling me what to do!" Which caused Ruby to make a sad face.

The boarbatusk curled in at itself rolled towards Weiss. Weiss in response just crouched down and aimed her rapier at the boarbatusk and used her semblance. Thus action caused a blue glyph to appear which the boarbatusk crashed into and got knocked on its back which Weiss right away capitalized on. Weirded jumped backwards in the air, her feet landing on a black glyph which appeared in the air facing towards the boarbatusk and she jumped towards the boarbatusk and impaled it in the stomach finally ending the match.

"Bravo!" Professor Port congratulated Weiss. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." All Weiss did was glare towards her leader who just looked down at her desk. "Im afraid that's all the time we have for today." Professor Port continued, " Be sure to cover the assigned reading and be vigilant!" Professor Port finally finished with a shout.

The kids starting leaving the room and he followed them. He didn't personally know the girls so he would leave it to them to deal with what looks like team drama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

It had already been a few days and he had enjoyed his time at the school**. **He had met many kinds of people at the school human and faunus, not that he saw a difference between the two. To Indra the faunus were just people with animal features, which there were some people like that in the empire. Some people added a tiny amount of animal DNA to themselves and with some surgery, they got animal tails or ears or really anything that they wanted.

Returning back to his earlier thoughts, Indra enjoyed his time at beacon academy and with the days slowly passing it was finally the day for Astonomy class.

Here he was now behind his desk looking around his now full class of both humans and faunus. Though thanks to the class being full, any stragglers had to leave and wait tomorrow for the next class. Looking around he recognised a few teams like team RWBY and team JNPR. Their were many more students that he didn't recognise too like the cute rabbit faunus that was sitting next to and talking to what he assumed was her team comprised of 2 boys and 1 more girl.

Looking arojnd and seeing the students seated, Indra looked at his watch and finally decided to start class

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**POV SWITCH **

"Oh my Oum can you believed that we are going to finally learn about space!" Ruby gushed to her teammates sitting near her. Her team mates also looked excited, but they were much more in control than her.

"Yes its also a good thing that we got here early or else we'd have had to wait till tomorrow." Blake told her team mates who also appeared happy that waking up early paid off. "Yea this space thing is really cool, but the teacher is also really good looking." Yang unabashedly told her team mates with a wide grin while ogling her teacher. Both Blake and Weiss gained small blushes at this, but didn't refute her claim. Professor Ambrose was a hot topic in between many girls at the academy of being the most handsome person in it. Ruby just looked confused at her sisters statement before shrugging and ignoring it all together. Her sister always liked to say strange things.

"Shut up" Weiss spoke angrily to Yang with a lowered voice and a small blush at her cheeks. "I don't understand how you can stay unembarrassed saying those words out loud when the teacher could probably hear you." Weiss hissed at Yang who still had a grin on her face. Yang was about to retort when she was interrupted by Blake

"Hey be quiet the class is about to start." Blake whispered and gestured to the front of the class where their professor was now standing in front of his desk and looking at his students. The class was silence now looking at their professor who was smiling at them. Ruby having still been listening to their conversation in boredom now perked up at the mention of class starting.

"Good morning class. My name is Indra Ambrose, but you shall be calling Professor Ambrose." Their professor spoke to them. "I'm sure you all know what your here for l, but I'll just say it again to make sure you know. You are all here to learn about space and everything outside of Remnant." Ruby was very much excited at the mention of space. She looked around the class and saw many other people also looking in excitement including her team mates and her friends from team JNPR.

Professor Ambrose merely looked over their expression before speaking again. "Now with that out of the way, on the lesson." Their professor finished speaking before clapping his hands which caused the lights to dim.

Professor Ambrose stepped back before a hard-light screen lit up between him and the students. Ruby and the students now saw an overhang view of Beacon Academy. This image left the students confused on using Ruby, but they didn't have to wait long before their professor elaborated on the image.

"Here students is an overhang view of beacon academy, and here if we zoom out is a view of the city of Vale." With the image zooming out Ruby was surprised of how big the city was and how pretty it looked from above. They didn't wait long before their professor spoke again with the image zooming out even further. "Now this is a view of the whole continent." Ruby and all other students were shocked at how small everything was from above. It was also an exciting experience seeing their continent since images from orbit of remnant were relatively new.

Ruby looked around the image before spotting something off the coast of the continent that made her excited. Ruby nudged her sister Yang before sharing her discovery, "Yang look that's Patch!" Ruby was trying to whisper to Yang but it was a futile endeavor, not that she was the only one. A few other students also began whispering about the image. Before more people could begin talking their professor began speaking again.

"And here students is an image of all of Remnant." Now for the first time ever, Ruby and the rest of the students saw a real image of all of Remnant in all its beauty." The students were shocked into silence. Images of Remnant were a relatively new tjong so many people hadn't seen them yet. The only thing they had seen close to an image of remnant are usually just drawings of its land masses and that's it.

Ruby was shocked about how everything was so small compared to remnant and not just her, everybody was just stunned. Their professor thankfully broke them out of their speechlessness by speaking again. "And here students is an image that has been further zoomed out."

Ruby just like the others stayed Solent watching the image zoom out…. By a lot. The whole class was stunned, nobody even moved at all just watching how the image zooming out showing what looked like their sun and other worlds to them. They couldn't even see Remnant by the time they were done zooming out, Ruby only saw their sun and 3 labels showing the locations of what she assumed to be planets.

_Remnant is so small compared to space. Like all the problems don't even matter. _Ruby thought to herself while looking at the image. The professor finally spoke again breaking the students out of their stupor, "Now students we have two final zoomouts that will be compressed into one so we could save on time."

Ruby was shocked that it could be zoomed out even more. She looked around and realised that she wasn't the only one, everybody was just shocked that it could still zoom out.

Ruby looked back at the image and saw that it was zooming out even more. The planets weren't even visible anymore, but a lot of stars were appearing. There were too many to count just so many stars. Finally the imaged stopped to show what appeared to be a spinning disk of stars.

_It's so beautiful, _ Ruby thought to herself while looking at the image with the disk of stars. The image started zooming out again and what she saw shocked her even though she thought she couldn't be anymore suprised. She saw another 'disk' of stars it was small, but then even more began appearing many small and many even bigger than their own disk. Finally the image stopped showing innumerable amounts of disks that she couldn't see the one where remnant was from.

Ruby just stayed staring at the image dumbfoundedly like the other students before she was snapped back to reality when the image turned off. The students were still affected by the image so they didn't begin talking and just turned to look at their teacher who was looking at them with a smile of understanding.

"The universe is a big place and we are all just specks of dust in this cold universe." Professor Ambrose spoke to them lost in thought before realizing he was still in class. "Now with that over any questions"? Professor Ambrose asked her and her fellow students.

The classroom immediately descended into chaos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everybody, sorry for taking so long but it was kinda hard writing this chapter down. Anyways I quite didn't like how I ended the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else anymore and I didn't want to withhold the chapter just because of the ending. Anyways I'm on the fence if I should continue right off this chapter with the questions next chapter or just go into a different day. Review and tell me which you would like to see, if you choose the first choice then give me some questions I could use if you don't then it's okay I'll just have to come up with them on the go. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and remember guys to Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any other franchises that will be used in this story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FEW DAYS LATER**

"*_Yawn~* _Damn I'm tired." Indra spoke to himself tiredly while walking towards the cafeteria with a slow gait. It had already been a 4 days since his first lesson, and he had to say that he enjoyed it. Indra snickered to himself remembering their reactions after they saw his presentation. He daydreamed for a bit before snapping out of his thoughts once he finally arrived at the cafeteria.

While thinking about what he was going to get Indra walked towards the food station. Looking around he also noticed the cafeteria was quite full already. Reaching the food station, Indra just grabbed a coffee and was about to leave before he caught sight of a time with 8 familiar teenagers on it that caused him to give a little smile.

During Indra's time at beacon academy, he became friends with teams RWBY and JNPR. Indra walked towards their table now beginning to heat what they were talking about.

"-ets go on saturday." Indra heard Ruby say to her friends. Walking closer he finally greeted both teams, "Hey guys" both teams fur ed around to look at him and smiled. Both teams' response to him made him pout. "Good morning professor!"

"I told you guys to call me Indra out of class s8nce we are near the same age." Indra spoke to them with a mock angry voice. Some responded with laughs and others with a smile. "So what were you guys talking about." Indra asked the teams. It was Ruby who responded with an excited smile on her face, " We were planning an outing to Vale on Saturday!" Ruby was nearly bouncing on her seat.

Indra smile at the girls excitement, she was adorable like a puppy. Suddenly Ruby turned to Indra with an excited look on her face. "Hey Indra do you want to go with us?"

Nora turned to look at Indra to and started speaking rapidly, "Yea go with us so I could take you to my favorite pancake place, it's the best!" Nora was now speaking louder while waving her arms to accentuate her point.

"Nora, we got blacklisted from that restaurant." Ren's words made Nora deflate like a balloon which caused the others to laugh.

_Hmmmm should I go with them or not. I don't have anything to do, I think. So might as well go and have some fun on the weekend. _"Sure I'll go with you guys on Saturday to Vale." Indra replied to Ruby after a bit of thinking. Everybody else just smiled and resumed eating.

The silence was broken by Jaune who suddenly spoke up. "Heys guys did you hear about all the UFO sightings there's been?"

Jaunes question was immediately responded by Nora who bounced back up at the mention of 'UFO'. "Maybe their here to get information on us, so they could invade us!' Jaune and Nora were right away berated by Weiss.

"There are no such things as aliens!" Weiss admonished harshly to both Jaune and Nora. "Weiss is right Nora, aliens don't really exist." Ren told Nora supporting Weiss's claim. "I'm also with Weiss and Ren I also don't think aliens are real" Pyrha told her friends also not believing that aliens exist.

"Come on aliens do exist, I mean look at how big space is!" Ruby said to her friends while also opening her arms wide to emphasize the word big. "Yeah sorry Rubes, but I'm with Weiss-cream on this one, I don't really think aliens exist or we'd have met them already." Yang said to her sister while trying not to look at the face of betrayal Ruby sent her.

Ruby stared at her sister before suddenly she looked at her partner who had been quiet reading a book, Blake. "What about you Blake do you think aliens are real?" Ruby asked her partner with a hopeful look.

Blake wanted to say no, but looking up from her book and at rubys hopeful face made her stop. She thought for a bit before speaking out. "If you asked me this before taking Mr. Ambrose's class I would've said no, but right now I'm not sure l, so I'm going to go with maybe." Blake said to her friends with Ruby having a wide smile on her face.

Weiss was about to speak up about how why aliens didn't exist before Indra spoke up. "You know guys it's already 8:55 class starts in 5 minutes. The while table quieted at that moment before looking around and realizing that the cafeteria was empty. Everybody pales before suddenly running off and yelling.

"Aaaahhhh we're going to be late!"

"Damn it we should've paid attention to the time!"

"Stop yelling and just run!"

"Goodbye professor! Hey guys wait for me!"

Soon Indra was left all alone in the cafeteria taking a sip of his coffee. "Well that was interesting." Indra chucked before getting up and heading to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SUNDAY IN ORBIT OF REMNANTS MOON**

_Damn, damn, damn this is bad, _Indra thought to himself while walking back and forth the bridge. His friend Acacia was also on the bridge frowning in thought. Indra was currently feeling really angry but also some worry. He had received a report from his superiors how a flood fleet had assaulted multiple systems on the eastern border of the Empire in which Remnant was close too. Thankfully due to the systems following proper contingencies, the use of neural weapons made to deal with the flood, and the arrival of a fleet, no worlds had fallen. However all didn't go to plan, realizing that they were losing some ships escaped into slipspace. Indra grimaced at the thought of flood ships arriving to his current position.

"Acacia what are our chances of surviving tbis ordeal?" Indra asked his friend who was still frowning while Indra sat down on the captains seat. Acacia answered right away, "There is a 50% chance we will die here." Indra became shocked at the estimation. "50%! How is out chance in surviving so low?" Indra asked his friend in worry. Even though the flood was strong he knew that he should have a much hire chance in surviving if he followed protocols exactly.

"I said 50% because we either die or we live simple as that." Acacia told indra who brow started twitching. "That's not how chance work!" Indra yelled at his friend who just tilted her head innocently. Acacia giggled before replying to Indra. "There is a 99% chance that the both of us will survive. That 1% left is just their in case the flood pulls something out of their butt." Acacia told her friend who suddenly went into thought.

"You said both of us, so what if we protected the planet?" Indra asked his friend with worry of not being able to protect the planet he was in charge of. Acacia frowned for a moment before answering, "if we are talking about protecting Remnant in risk of our safety we would have a 90% of protecting the planet, but if we also worry for ourselves that number lowers to 70%."

Indra went into thought again before ordering his friend. "I want you to use the builder drones to build turbolaser batteries and positron cannons on the dark side of the moon and in areas they can't be seen. I also want you to build wave motion cannon defence satellites. While you do that i'm going to buy parts of the city and build a few hyperspace reversion rocket silos on the land in case any debris or ships enter the city." Indra explained to his friend who merely nodded.

"I also want you to try and herd the enemy ships to over Vale city using the defences." Indra explained his plan to Acacia.

Acacia suddenly thought about something important. "Are we going to still keep this whole event a secret from the natives?" Indra nodded to his friend before elaborating on his plan to keep it a secret. "I am going to shut down all satellites and just say they need maintenance. For the missile pods I'm going to tell the council that they are there to destroy any debris from rockets that might head towards the city."

Acacia just nodded accepting his plan. "I'll see to the defences on the moon be constructed personally." Acacia said to Indra before disappearing into particles of light.

Indra pouted at the sight of his friend having a personal teleported while he didnt have one. He used to have one, but it got taken away. He suddenly frowned and let out a frustrated groan at what was going to happen. "I guess no more play time for a while." Indra said to himself with a pout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

**POV SWITCH **

It was a normal morning for team Rwby and JNPR. Both teams were currently studying in the library. They were also talking about their professor. "Hey guys have you seen how professor Ambrose has been the whole week?" Ruby asked her friends who were beside her with concern in her voice. It was Jaune who responded, "Yea he has been really looking had with bags under his eyes and he looks really nervous for some reason."

"He most likely is having some problems at work." Weiss responded to the two of them while looking through her notes. Blake nodded at Weiss's answer. "It's either something with work or with family so it's personal, we'll just have to wait for him to solve what's troubling." Blake added in while reading a book.

"Oh oh maybe a super secret space project has gone wrong." Nora told them excitedly while begrudgingly also studying beside her partner Ren. "Or what if he met aliens!" Yang said excitedly out loud."

"Shhh be quiet we are in the library." Weiss said to Yang in a low voice threatenlingly and with a glare which made Yang immediately duck down to the desk. "And for the last time aliens don't exist we are not continuing this discussion." Weiss added with a tone of finality before going back to her notes.

"He's a teacher so he'll be fi-" Pyrahh was cut off with a loud noise. _*woooooooooooooooo…...woooooooooooooo_

"That's the vale emergence system!" Weiss shouted out in shock. Everybody else also gained a shocked look, since they knew that the vale emergence system only sounded in extreme emergencies. "Lets go and find out what's happening!" Ruby shouted before running out of the library towards the front of the school. Everybody else looked at each other before following Ruby. Both teams were suprised to see other teams also running towards the front of the school.

Finally getting there Ruby looked around the crowd filled area. She had ran in front of her friends so she left them behind. She could also hear a lot of chatter.

"-at's happeni-"

"-ergenc-"

"LOOK UP AT THE SKY!" somebody yelled which caused Ruby to look up and be left in awe and terror.

"Dang your sisters fast." Jaune said to Yang while running out of the school with his team. This caused Yang to nod before replying "She's always been a runner all her life" Yang said with a laugh continuing to run.

Finally getting outside the school they found Ruby in the crowd looking up along everybody else. "Ruby did you find out what was happening?" Yang asked her sister to which Ruby just ignored. Yang frowned at her sister and was about to ask her again before she was interrupted by Ruby

"The sky is falling." Ruby told Yang with a low whisper filled with awe and a hint of terror, while pointing up at the sky. Both team RWBY and Team JNPR were shocked to silence. Up high in the sky hundreds if not thousands of fireballs were heading towards Vale. "Oh my oum" somebody whispered in shock and terror.

"Guys look!" Some student shouted while pointing to the city which caused everybody to look. In the city of Vale things started being launched into the sky. First it was tens then hundreds and finally thousands upon thousands of things which Yang now recognized as missiles were launched towards the fiery balls of death.

Yang was just stunned silent watching the spectacle. Finally the first missile reached and Yang felt her world explode.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks guys for reading, I've mostly decided on a schedule already. I'm going to post around 2 chapters a week so you won't have to wait long. Anyways remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
